Devious Ebony
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860557 |no = 8439 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 28, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 28 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The eldest daughter to one of the wealthiest arms merchants of the land, Ebony knew that a harsh road lay ahead of her. Despite being born to a life of privilege, she took nothing for granted. Her family had very few advantages beyond their fortune, and many, many enemies--to say nothing of the uncertain alliances that they possessed. Her earliest success was a pact between her and a raven familiar who would later serve as her constant companion and ever-vigilant watcher over the years. Leisure was something she envied other children her age for, yet she understood why it was a necessary sacrifice. Instead of playtime, she spent her days being tutored in war and espionage--but she would find her own small ways to be herself, whether it was in her outfits or her axe. She found people's reactions to both rather amusing, and she used them to her advantage whenever she could. After years of scheming, she finally found an opportunity to meet a young scion of an aristocratic family under the pretext of having a clock fixed. At first she was planning to recruit him for her own ends, but she soon discovered that behind his odd personality was a formidable prodigy whose genius rivaled hers. It would be the beginning of a relationship that would be more than just romance... |summon = Ohohoho! Clearly I've been "summoned" here for you to serve me! So make yourself useful! |fusion = I am a kind, generous mistress. But harm a hair on Quentin's head and I will make you regret it! |evolution = |hp_base = 5598 |atk_base = 2317 |def_base = 2317 |rec_base = 2038 |hp_lord = 7997 |atk_lord = 3310 |def_lord = 3310 |rec_lord = 2912 |hp_anima = 8889 |rec_anima = 2674 |atk_breaker = 3548 |def_breaker = 3072 |def_guardian = 3548 |rec_guardian = 2793 |def_oracle = 3191 |rec_oracle = 3269 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = War's Handmaiden |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Dark types, 80% boost to Atk, Def for first 3 turns, 10% additional damage reduction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 5-9 when hit |bb = Elegant Execution |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% BB gauge reduction, 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction, 110% parameter boost to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark types & fills 5-8 BC when hit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 3 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Devious Misdirection |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction, 110% parameter boost to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark types & fills 5-8 BC when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Midnight Deviousness |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 100 BC, 80% Atk/Def reduction, 350% parameter boost & 400% elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Ever-Vigilant Sentinels |esdescription = Negates all status ailments for all allies & 5% additional damage reduction for all allies |esnote = |evointo = 860558 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 860034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Ebony1 }}